borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki talk:Administrators
I just realized... Of the Admin and Sysops, not a single one is on 360. I figured it would be the most popular platform, but was very surprised to discover this. 18:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I would be surprised if PC wasn't the most popular. I'm not the best with consoles, lol. 18:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Becoming a Sysop? Just wondering; What are the requirements for becoming a Sysop? I ask because I've been looking through the various Candidates for Deletion/Candidates for Speedy Deletion and such, and I see that there's alot of tedious, repetitive work to be done. Heck, I have a few pages that I've labelled for deletion on both my userspace and in the mainspace, and nothings been touched as of yet. I've noticed that out of all of our B-crats, over half of them are inactive. And we only have 1 Sysop out of the like, 6 or 7 Bureaucrats and that's Claptrap, and I've only seen him edit 1 thing today (I haven't been paying much attention to Recent Changes though). So what exactly are the requirements? AtlasSoldier 21:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 1st learn how to link categories to pages. 2nd use preview to prevent adding categories to pages you are trying to ad links to. and 3rd review everything under Category:Policy including Borderlands_Wiki:RfA_policy. 23:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) #Already know how :P #I believe I know that :P #I will get right on that. :The only reason I ask is because I've seen all the stuff that needs deleting, and I'd be more than happy to go through, page by page, image by image, and check if the item still links to anything important. If it does, then I'd remove the deletion label. If it doesn't, then I'd delete the item. I'm just the sorta guy who is willing to spend a few hours out of a weekend sitting around, doing monotonous work. Heck, I've already missed college yesterday and today due to being sick, which means I'm having a total of 4 days off. And I'm bored :P. It'd be nice if Wikia had the option to give a user certain priveleges like for example, giving me only the ability to delete articles/files/etc. I could be the BL Wiki Garbageman lol. Anywhoo, I'm gonna get back to trying to get the last 4 "Collectible" achievements in DLC4, and then later I'll read all the policies. AtlasSoldier 00:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :for that you would have to ask wikia for global. my only options are rollback & sysop. 00:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh, well then I guess I'll just strive to be a Sysop then :P Guess I better brush up on the policies! AtlasSoldier 00:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Unprotect request Could one of the admins unprotect the bounty board talk page? You cannot add new suggestions there. --Soyweiser (talk) 10:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :yes. i was using it for an archive be you can now discuss and suggest there. 13:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Might want to add a note that you now need to add requests here to that page then. And remove the "if you want to add something to the list use the locked discussion page" (not a direct quote) ;). Soyweiser (talk) 15:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) when i said yes above that means it is no longer protected. please follow up on requests before resubmitting them. 02:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Fix the menu request And while I got the admins attention. The admins are the only people that can edit the navigation. Could somebody please fix the borderlands 2 menu? Soyweiser (talk) 10:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :what is it needs fixing? 13:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Most of the links do not point to anything useful for borderlands 2. The weapon ones all point to the borderlands 1 pages. There is nothing about the various items (shields, mods, relics, grenades). A link to eridian weapons, which are not even in borderlands 2. There is a reference to sniper rifles but not pisto... wait. Did you even look at the menu? seems pretty clear that it is incomplete. ::Another thing that I would like is a direct link to the different classes. I find I look a lot more at the specific skills of the classes, I do not care about other peoples builds, esp not the way they are presented here. --Soyweiser (talk) 15:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :you got my attention. as of this time BL2-specific weapons do not have a unique category and are lumped together with all "weapons." afaik separating BL2 weapons from BL1 weapons is not in the budget. however, you are free to create a forum to gauge the community's response (and seek out volunteers) for this proposed re-format. i do comma however comma concede your point re: builds. at this point there are too few builds available for public viewing / vetting. i shall look into swapping out "builds" for "skills" short-like. cheers, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) i cannot speak for all of this wiki's admins and veteran RC's but, having spoken with a handful of them, i am given to understand that many of them (myself included) are avoiding work on BL2 pages in the interest of dodging the surfeit of spoilers. i.e. play before work. have no fear that the BL2 pages will be brought up to the level of accuracy and quality of the BL1 pages that you are no doubt accustomed to. :you will notice the the borderlands menu is equally useless for getting to where one wants to go. this would be even more frustrating if you had been around 3 years ago when we still had monaco sidebar navigation. as fry said start a blog or forum with your recommendations. if you get enough support it will be done. 02:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC)